Crush
by NeverInUrWildestDreams
Summary: —Where Gray Fullbuster harbored a crush for the very first time in his 25 years of existence. One-shot.


**A/N:**

**Dedicated to P. FullbusterBelieve. I was thinking of posting this exactly on your birthday, but then I finished it earlier. So think of this as an advance birthday present. Hope you'll like it. It was my first time writing an One-shot and I only got the courage to write one because you are so Awesome! So yeah I dedicate this One-shot to you.**

**Oh! I will soon update the Renou soon. *Wink* Wink***

**And All my fics.**

* * *

Crush

.

.

.

.

'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away  
Going away

-Crush by David Archuleta

Gray should not be here. He really shouldn't. He had to go to work – he's a doctor—he's needed at the hospital to tend the sick and not to stay outside a kindergarten and wait for certain _someone. _He really should not be here.

But then when he caught sight of that dazzling blue hair from a far, he quickly ducked low, making sure that she would not see him from his car. He really should not be here.

Really.

Because he was now acting like a stalke—no, he's not a stalk—he was just admiring her. That was it. He was an _admirer_, not a sta—whatsoever. A guy like him did no such thing.

When he noticed that the coast was clear, he quickly straightened up and watched her as she smiled at the children, and his throat got suddenly dry and his heartbeats paced faster than normal. Damn. Gray Fullbuster,25 years of age, and this was his first time harboring a – as crazy as it sounded, he was sure Natsu would not let him live it down—a _crush._

He really should not be here, but then he might not have seen her gently caressing her arm—which he assumed for sickly reasons was because she was reminded of the band aid he had put on her before.

And that made him smile.

He still remembered the first time he saw her.

_He brought a hand on to his face, annoyingly scrubbed it. He was having a total bad day. First he woke up with a hangover, he should not have drunk yesterday because he knew he had work tomorrow but his competitive side made him consumed double of the number of alcohol he normally took—the flame brain had taunted him, also because it was Natsu's and Lucy's engagement party. He was really happy for the pink-haired and for Lucy, so he really could not turned them down._

_Which brought him to his current predicament, so he woke up late, sported himself a hangover, had lot of patients to treat and not only that—he had to glare at every female nurses who tried to flirt with him. It was not that he hated them—sure, they were hot and all—it was just that he did not want any affair involving with a colleague. So, basically, every female thought of him as a bastard—and the hell with them—telling him that they liked him even better._

_He was now on his way towards his last patient before his break and he could not wait to have it all over and rest for a while and maybe escape this place. He entered the room not even glancing at his patient._

_"So Miss…..Juvia Lockser?" he said intrigued of the name. Juvia? It was his first time encountering such name, well, there were other unique names he had encountered but this really piqued his interest. A soft voice cut his train of thoughts._

_And when he raised his head to see the owner of the voice, he had to do a double check. She was…He had never seen a woman with that shade of blue, sure Natsu's little sister was blue-haired and Jellal and Levy—but this girl—woman—she had to have the most wonderful shade of blue. And did he mention that he liked it._

_She had this alabaster skin, and she looked exotic with her eyes, and damn, he liked her eye color too. Her cheeks were now painted with red and that only made her looked adorable— wait what?! Did Gray Fullbuster have just used the word adorable? – guess he did._

_And the way she looked away shyly and squirmed like she was uncomfortable—Oh, she was uncomfortable. Realizing, his mistake, he cleared his throat and looked at his clipboard, helplessly, trying to cool down his now heated cheeks._

_"Getting some shots for your allergy?" he professionally inquired._

_"Hai" she nodded and fiddled with the hem of her brown shirt. He moved closer and took the seat in front of her, when he noticed her slowly scooted away, he could not help but frown, and for unknown goddamn reason, he felt his heart weight heavily. Concentration on his task, he picked the injection and examined it._

_Not ripping his gaze away from the injection, he told her "you might want to look away, this might hurt a bit." He watched her from his peripheral gaze, another frown made its way on his face. She was uncomfortable around him. Because of that, he forgot to put his gloves on._

_He took her arm—which earned him a small surprised gasp from her and made his breath hitched up a little—and he couldn't help but marvel at how soft her skin felt under his hand and damn damn damn damn, it was only her arm what more her whole body—bad thoughts, Very bad and kinky thoughts should not be tolerated._

_And it did not help that she had a body to die for._

_He gently pressed the needle on her skin, he heard her caught her breath and when was done he quickly pressed cotton on it and secured it with a band-aid. He mumbled a 'done' under his breath. He was cleaning up but his mind was on hers. She was still seated on his side and he knew that he had to imprint her image on his mind. From her hair to her face, to her neck, to her – a gulp—bouncy breasts that her shirt had only molded perfectly—to her small waist and large hips, she was hot alright._

_When she stood up he could not rip his eyes away from her legs. She was wearing shorts—not short shorts—but decently short enough, her legs—man—how could she have legs that long when she was a head shorter than him? They were perfectly shaped and looked so soft. His breath came a little faster when she turned around, to put her cardigan on, he got a perfect view of her butt. They're not so big; they were just on the right size to be mold and squeezed by his large hands._

_He was taken aback when she bowed at him. "Th-thank you Doctor….?" She trailed off_

_"Gray. Gray Fullbuster" he stood up and smirked when she staggered a bit upon noticing his height. And he liked it more when her blush increased. He offered her his hand for her to shake—and he conducted a plan for her to fall for him, when she took it he would grab her and kiss that lovely lips of hers – only for her to stare at it and gave an apologetic, sad but sweet smile. It seemed like she had read his mind and damn, he hadn't even started his first move she had already indirectly indicated that he was rejected. And he watched her left._

_Desire and Determination burning in his eyes_

_Was it wrong to want to kiss a stranger? Then a thought came into him, now that his last patient was treated, he could have his break. With that he sprinted after her, she had not left that long and he was sure he could still catch up to her._

_First, He should know where she lives._

But the place he got into was not her house but her workplace. So he found out that she was a kindergarten teacher, which was not so surprising from her gentleness and sweet smile he knew she was a great one at that.

He was not an idiot you know. But it wasn't love at first sight. It was because he was intrigued about her name and why she rejected him. But he figured out that he had a crush—he should not use that word, it's too _immature_ for a_ mature_ guy such as him—on her whenever she—there she did it again and it always made him like her more.

She would always pick up a small boy or a girl and cradled her or him on her bosom—which made him jealous for another sickly reason—whenever the child would cry.

And he could not help but imagine that that was _their_ child—whoa, whoa, Fullbuster get a hold on your horses. You only had a crush on her but marriage and children whoah that was _heavy_, man.

He took a glimpse of his wrist watch and sighed when he noticed that he had to leave—when he noticed a guy, with long black hair and piercings on his face, walked towards her, and she ran towards him and hugged the guy.

Gray quickly felt like killing someone—specifically a guy who happened to be the one that Juvia was hugging—and then he accidentally—meaning intentionally and angrily beeped on them.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Juvia ripped herself off her cousin/nii-san Gajeel when they heard a beeping sound. She quickly noticed a black Cadillac, a few meters away from them. Her breath caught up her throat and her hand started trembling when she noticed the man behind the wheels. It was Gray-_sama_. Dr. Fullbuster. The guy whom she started harboring a crush the moment she landed her eyes on him.

Then her heart sunk upon seeing him glare at them. She just watched as his car left.

"What's with that guy?" she heard Gajeel asked. " Oi, Juvia I'll just call Levy okay?"

Juvia just stared at the distance.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"What's with your ass today? Ice princess?" Natsu had been bugging him for the fifteenth time and he had to glare at him every time. He was just not on the mood. The first time he had found himself _deeply _interested with a woman, only to found out that she was with a man.

He downed another glass of vodka. Natsu ignored his glare; he was used to his black-haired friend/rival to be sulky. He watched as his friend downed another glass.

"Girl-problem?" he inquired, only to be met by a fist. He staggered a bit but straightened up. "What the—if you wanted a fight you should've told me" With that said they started throwing kicks and punches on each other.

After their fight had died down, Gray started mumbling shits for all Natsu cared. "Man, she's so beautiful" he blurted out. That got the pink-haired man's attention. So it really was a girl problem.

"She also has a nice rack, and those legs, whoa—she's really _my_ type"

So Fullbuster had set his eyes on a girl.

"So why don't you ask her out?" he suggested but then Gray started to gulp down the whole bottle. He just shrugged.

"She has a boyfriend"

Silence.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Gray was on his way to the parking lot when he saw his friend Levy on the way.

"Oh. Hi Gray" she greeted, he just nod at her. "What are you doing here?" he was not someone to pry on other's business but Levy wasn't someone he usually talked to.

She looked around and looked nervous. He almost did not hear her next words.

"I have an appointment. I—"she was cut off by a gruffly voice. "oi, shrimp, we're up" When Gray looked at the person, he almost wanted to hit him. He was the same man whom he saw with Juvia. And what was he doing with Levy.

"OH. Gajeel, I want you to meet Gray, he's a Doctor here." She gestured at the doctor, Gray although irritated managed to nod at him. "And Gray, this is Gajeel, my boyfriend"

Gray felt his heart expanding, did he heard her right? Her boyfriend? That means Juvia was not—He was so happy that he did a victory dance—in his mind. Gray was still on his right mind, he would not do victory dances—on public.

"As I was saying, we're up."

"oh. Okay" They were about to leave when Levy turned to face Gray and told him, "Gajeel and I were expecting."

Levy and Gajeel raised an eyebrow at Gray when he smiled widely. ''Congrats"

It seemed like he was on _Good mood_.

He was so absorbed on his thoughts that he did not even hear them—by them meaning Levy —talking about how it would be wonderful for Gajeel's cousin to meet Gray. Only to be answered by an annoyed 'NO'.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next day Gray thought of seeing Juvia. But that was soon vanished when he saw her at Erza's house. He was called by his friend Erza Fernandez to check on her daughter who was sick. Erza was a lawyer and was still in her law firm and to she would not have been home for another week while Jellal was on a business trip.

But what he could not believe was seeing _her_ here. He was not prepared for this. When he thought of seeing her that meant he would watch from afar at the kindergarten, NOT see her here at Erza's house.

He let his eyes drink on her presence. Today she had her hair down and flowing down her back, she was wearing a sleeveless white blouse coupled with a baby blue skirt flowing down to her knees. She also had her cardigan.

He saw her stiffen when their eyes met. She was holding a tray with foods on it. He felt the air run thick and his chest and stomach constricted with tickling bubbles. "AH—Dr. Fullbuster-san? N-nice seeing you…?" she awkwardly greeted him, a smirk worked its way on his face when he noticed that she still remembered him

A satisfied feeling settled on his heart when she blushed at him. "Likewise Ms. Lockser." Then he walked towards Little Jellaine's room. He almost chuckled when he heard her bubbled out incoherent words. She may have been so shocked that he still remembered her name.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When he entered Jellaine's princess room, he was greeted by strings of coughs. He went towards the little girl and checked her temperature. It seemed like she caught a cold.

"A-ano, Juvia will just put the tray over her, Dr. Fullbuster-san" he did not glance at her when she entered and even when she left. Due to her nervousness she did not even notice herself speaking in third person. Juvia felt her heart deflating. She knew it was really silly for her to have a crush on someone like him. He was so handsome, and she…their not meant to be.

And also, crushes were for teenagers, she was too old for that. 23 and naive…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jellaine Fernandez was one of her smartest student and her niece. Juvia was saddened when she heard that Jellaine got sick. So she quickly visited her. Good thing that it was Saturday. Looking at the mess she did while cooking porridge for Jellaine she sighed.

She stripped herself of her cardigan and pulled her hair up on a messy bun. It took her minutes to finished cleaning up. So she was sweating buckets now. Suddenly, it felt hot. She unbuttoned the first two buttons of her blouse and fans herself with her hands. But the two buttons were enough to let someone caught a generous amount of her cleavage.

And that certain someone was now looking at her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

To say she was shock was an understatement.

She was befuddled. She 'eeped' at him. Gray could not help the chuckle to burst. She had brought a new definition of cute to him. A healthy blush settled its way on her pale skin. Moments ago, he had not glance at her when she entered Jellaine's room, because he was too busy to calm his heart down, and to make it worst she had to speak in third person—which he found so cute and adorable for unknown reasons.

He was leaning on the kitchen counter with his arms in front of his chest, when she turned around all his resolve had melted with a glimpse of her skin. Damn, this girl was driving him on edge.

He cleared his throat and asked her "What are you doing here? Are you perhaps a friend of Erza and Jellal?" There was nothing wrong on being nosy and all. He was just curious.

She turned to face him, and felt her heart thundering inside her ribcage. He was so handsome. Bullets of sweat fell from her face as he walked closer and took a seat in front of her. "Ah..an-no. H-hai. In a way, Jellal-nii is my step brother. I was adopted. A-and I'm Jellaine's teacher and aunt."

'Hmm." He just nodded at her.

"umm…Do you want tea?" she offered and made herself comfortable as she checked for the kettle.

"Yes. Please" His eyes watched as she tip toed, she could not reach the cabinet. Her blouse hitched up and gave him a marvelous view of her pale skin.

Ripping his eyes of her, he muttered a 'pervert' lowly. He straightened himself up and went near her. "Need help?"

Juvia froze when she felt his warm breath touched her ear. She hastily tidied herself up and nod. His warmth radiated towards her body. "Ummm, the tea is on the far end, Juvia thinks?" she replied while looking down.

She could not move a muscle because if she did, their bodies would touch.

When he handed her the tea powder, she released a breath she did not know she was holding. She heard him chuckle as he moved away too much to her embarrassment.

She prepared herself and him a tea. He took the cup and said his thanks.

An awkward silence settled on the two, not until Gray broke it with his question. "So Miss Lockser? Do you have a boyfriend?"

She choked at her drink. It seemed like the water went down to the wrong pipe. She brought a hand towards her mouth, wide eyed she asked. "E-excuse me?" she was so surprised that she even dropped the third person speech.

Her companion just shrugged. "Curiosity." He simply stated. He already knew that the man she hugged before was not her boyfriend, but still nothing was assured not until she confirmed it. And with a face like that and body to top it all, he knew that she would not stay single for long. So he had to make a move.

She looked down and shyly answered. "No. _I_ don't have any." She peeked at him under her long cobalt lashes.

Gray felt his heart sped up; he looked away and raised his hand to cover his now reddening cheeks. Maybe it was because of her hopeful eyes, and those red cheeks, he did not know.

Another pregnant silence would have landed on them if it wasn't for the little Jellaine interrupted them. "oba-chan!"

The said woman hurriedly scrambled up and went to Jellaine. Her words came out nasally due to her cold. The little girl was now glaring at Gray,to which the latter found amusing. He knew that the little girl was a devil but it was not always directed at him. Also, she was a possessive one.

Juvia knelt down towards Jellaine's level, she worriedly inquired "What are you doing up? Jellaine-chan? You should be resting." She lightly scolded.

The little girl sniffled—which the dark-haired doctor found adorable, him and his knacks of finding things adorable, so unlike him. He heard Juvia's surprised gasp when the little blunette pounced at Juvia. The older woman steadied herself and tried to loosen the little girl's hug on her.

"Oba-chan is mine." She announced particularly at Gray. Gray was about to stand up and tease the little girl when Juvia's soft laughter stopped him.

"hai,hai. Juvia is yours."

Hearing those words did wonders on every fiber of Gray's body; he wished it was directed at him. He just watched as Juvia picked the girl up, Jellaine's cheek pressed at Juvia's shoulder. Before they rounded around the hall he heard Jellaine's nasal voice said. "I think Uncle Gray likes you" then he heard an abrupt.. "AND I DON'T LIKE IT"

Her and her tantrums.

.

.

.

He once remembered Erza told him that Jellaine was so fond of her oba-chan. But what her friend did not mention was that it would be the girl he would harbor these feelings with.

.

.

.

Gray stayed at the kitchen for the remainder of the day. Twirling his phone, he smirked as he noticed Juvia entered. "Juvia did not know that you would still be here, Fullbuster-san."

She looked tired. He just stared at her, which made her so uncomfortable. "A-ano, Juvia called Erza-san and made Jellaine talk to her. Also, Juvia—"

He just remained staring at her, her words came out blurry and he did not care, all he could think about was her lips.

"Gray."

"huh?"

"Call me Gray, Juvia." By now he was walking towards her, and he liked it when she shivered.

"U-uh,h-hai, Ful—G-Gray-san" She took step backwards and she looked everywhere but him. He heard her gasped when her back came contact with the counter.

He raised a hand and reached for her hair, he twirled a lock between his forefinger and thumb. Her face colored immediately and she looked like a fish out of water. 'What if what she said was true?"

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Juvia….Juvia does n-not understand, G-G-G-G-Gray-ssan" Gray was entertained by her stammer.

He dipped his head low and watched as she closed her eyes. He smirked and went for her ear. "What if I _really_ like you?"

A gasp.

"What would you do then, _Juvia?_" he whispered her name seductively, and pressing his intentions, he bit her ear lightly.

He pulled away a bit, to see her reaction.

"J-J-J-Juvia doesn't know" she honestly confessed.

Tucking a hand on her chin, he tilted her head up so that they were both gazing at each other. And did he mention that his heart was drumming so loud. He knew all his self-control was thrown out of the window when his eyes landed on her lips. When he drew nearer he heard her lightly gasp. "I think I have a _crush _on you, and this is how I deal with it." He confessed

And then he crushed his lips on hers.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The next day Juvia received a text message from Gray. She quirked an eyebrow, when did she save his number? or when did he had her number? She did not know because, simply she did not know. Gray rummaged her bag and took her phone, exchanging numbers.

"Will you go out with me?"

Nevertheless, she squealed and jumped around her apartment and texted 'yes'.

He would have asked her on Erza's house if it wasn't for the little she-devil kicking him out for kissing her precious Oba-chan. Damn, that girl could kick like her mom.

Aaahhhh, so much for having a crush, Well, at least he had dealt with it.

* * *

THE END.


End file.
